


Two Taps Means...

by MoonlightPastime



Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: (mild), AU, Asexual Spectrum Cloud Strife, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, cuties being cute, holiday funtimes, omf so much fluff, very in love boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: It's the holidays- Great!Zack's sick- Not great.(but Cloud's looking out for him, so honestly? Pretty damn great.)
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073276
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Other Rhifealachian AUs





	Two Taps Means...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvaNyxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaNyxx/gifts).



> Haaaaaave some cute boy's being cute. ^^" I hope you like this silly bit of fluffy nonsense Eva! Gosh I can't even describe how much fun I have with you screaming about these boys. So I guess this my first like...real step into dabbling about them lol! Happy holidays!! <3

The sneeze that rocks through the warm air sounds like a miniature explosion. The pile of blankets on the couch groans. The echos of the world ending in the raspy groan that follows. Wriggles a little to expose erratic black spikes and a red, irritated nose.

“Cloud.” Zack whines. Voice a dry rasp. “Clouuuud.”

“Mm?”

“Think I’m _dying—_ ”

“Can you do it quieter then?” The blond replies, flicking to the next page of the book perched on his leg. No sympathy. Doesn’t even look up. So unfair. Almost as unfair as those glasses perched on the end of his nose. Man that’s adorable. Why’d Cloud hide them for so long? They manage the impossible and make the blond even _cuter_ than he always is.

Somewhere in the back of Zack’s head he realizes he’s probably ~~definitely~~ had that thought before.

He squirms again. Thankfully the fever’s nowhere near as bad today. But he’s still hovering on the border of being uncomfortably warm and yet cold at the same time. Cold’s suck. Especially this time of year when there’s so, _so_ much they could be doing.

Worse still is Zack basically _never_ gets sick in the first place. But of course it had to happen this year.

Something pleasantly cool touches his forehead and Zack leans into with a sigh. Flutters open eyes that feel like they weigh a couple hundred pounds. Takes a minute to focus on the pale, blurry mess of blond and blue-green hovering over him. Slowly swims into focus, but not quick enough to catch the little frown Zack _knew_ the other's been sporting for days.

So sweet.

“Shut up.”

“Wh— but I didn’t say anything!” Zack replies, regretting his usual lack of volume control near immediately. Turns his head back into the back of the couch to cough his lungs out. Again. Man that smarts.

A sharp scent of pine wafts against his nose as he finally manages to catch his breath again. Gross and familiar and it makes Zack whine again. A shiver that’s both cold and disgust..

“Nuh uh. I’m good. Don’t need it.”

“Zack.”

Uuuuugh. Cloud’s the _wooorst_. Dammit he knows Zack can’t say no when he uses that tone. The one that’s sharp, but the edges get dulled a little by the worry. Sighing through his nose, which just makes him cough again a couple times, Zack squeezes his eyes shut. Turns his head to face Cloud again and opens his mouth.

The metal spoon clinks briefly against his teeth then the most _gods-awful_ taste in the _universe_ invades his senses. His gag reflex nearly kicking in before he manages to choke the syrup down.

A moment later Cloud’s tipping a glass of cool water against his lips and Zack could _kiss him_ \- and if he wasn’t currently sick he would. The water’s cool and chases away a bit of the nasty taste lingering on his tongue. Wishes he could push the rest of it away with Cloud’s lips. Probably tastes like the cocoa he’s been sipping. Rich and creamy. With that little hint of cinnamon.Way his mom used to make it, or so Zack assumes. Based on the worn recipe card he’d caught Cloud looking over. The distant, yet fond ache in Cloud’s eyes.

“You’re the best.” He manages with a bit of a dopey smile hovering on his face. Can’t help it. Always gets like this around the beautiful, sweet, stubborn boy. Especially when he’s being extra sweet. Chuckles through his nose at the predictable scoff. If Cloud doesn’t want Zack telling him the truth then he shouldn’t be so damn good to him.

Cloud checks his temperature again. Hovering a moment before he nods. Apparently satisfied. Shuffles away again and Zack pouts a bit. He shouldn’t. Knows Cloud doesn’t like getting sick and while Zack’s not contagious anymore, he gets hanging around someone dry coughing out their lungs or sleeping isn’t exactly _fun_.

Zack blinks his eyes open. Sighs. Yeah, speaking of fun—

“Sorry.”

“Bout what?” Cloud asks from where he’s fixing the mussed throw pillows on the chair he’d been curled up on. Hurts Zack’s heart a little. Cloud always tidying up after himself. Like he doesn’t want to take up space. Doesn’t matter how often Zack tells him he doesn’t need to. That Angel’s not gonna care about a little mess.

“’s our first holiday together.” Zack replies, a pout playing in the corners of his mouth. “I had all these plans. I was gonna take you up to the lake. We were gonna do snowforts and cookies and . All that. Instead we’re stuck inside, ‘cuz I’m sick.”

“Idiot.” Cloud replies just over a soft _thump_. Zack glances over. Blinks to find Cloud dropping another pillow to the ground beside the couch. “Don’t need anything like that.”

Blanket in hand, Cloud drops down on to the pillows. Crosses his ankles and tucks his knees up in the circle of his arms around them. The book he was reading earlier clasped careless in one hands. Finger tucked between the pages as it dangles. Cloud’s other hand locked around his wrist as he glances back over his shoulder towards Zack. The dying sunshine catches pretty in his hair and glints off those prettier eyes.

“Just being here’s good.”

Cloud’s too damn sweet. Worse still because Zack knows he means it. Zack blames the medicine and residual fever for the sudden waver of his lower lip. The tightness in his scratchy throat. The minor blur of his eyes. Laughs at himself and the confused, adorable tilt of Cloud’s head.

“Hey, Cloud.”

“Mm?”

Zack wiggles until he can free an arm. Bends it a bit awkwardly until he can brush Cloud’s shoulder. Cloud glances at his hand then back at him. Zack smiles as he drops the book to the side. Still marking his place with a finger as he reaches his other hand back to grasp Zack’s hand. Makes Zack smile widen. Wrapping Cloud’s hand in his.

“I love you.”

There. A hitch to Cloud’s breath. A small, tense jerk of his shoulders. Eyes going wide, before his brow pinches. A conflict of surprise, happiness sparking behind the swirl of quiet confusion. Always stings. Probably always will. ‘Specially when Cloud ducks his head. Golden locks falling to hide his face.

Zack squeezes Cloud’s hand in his. Gentle. Reassuring. He gets it. He does, even if it smartts. Cloud’s been through a lot. It’s why Zack feels so lucky Cloud chooses to be here. To be with _him_ at all.

Cloud lets out a breath. Slow and steady. Shoulders loosening as his hand shifts beneath Zack’s. Twists. Turns. Zack’s heart seizing, not with pain, but with joy.

Two taps. Right against his palm. Drags a smile onto Zack’s face even as sleep tugs him down. Knows what it means. Cloud’s way of talking when he can’t find words. Too choked up by emotion or what-not. It’s fine. Great, even. Because Zack gets to learn _Cloud_ ’s language too. And getting to know anything about the other is always so, _so_ worth it.

Two taps.

 _Love you too_.

Man, what a day _that’d_ been. When Zack’d finally clicked to what all those weird random touches from Cloud were sometimes. He’d been worried before then. Worried he was pushing Cloud to fast or into something he didn’t want.

Turns out Cloud's been saying “I love you” a hell of a lot longer. Says it a hell of a lot more often too if Zack’s completely honest. Zack’s still looking for a way to make it up to him. Even though Cloud’d just rolled his pretty eyes when Zack’d suggested it. Called him an ‘idiot’ like usual.

Whatever. It’s still the sweetest damn thing Zack can think of. Hell, all of Cloud is. His sweet, wonderful, amazing Cloudy sky.

When Zack wakes again he’s feeling a million gil better. Okay well, maybe not _quite_ a million. But pretty close. That awful itch at the back of throat is finally _gone_. From the feel of it his fever’s mostly broken too. The warmth wrapped around him comfortable rather than stifling.

A pleased, weirdly proud smile drags at Zack’s face even as he yawns. Stretches enough to shake himself free of the cocoon he’s made out of the blanket.

 _Hell yeah_.

Better still is the sight of Cloud dozing against him. Cute, but a little painful looking with the way his head’s bent. Zack eases his upper body up enough to get both arms free. They shift enough to have Cloud stirring. Heavy blue-green eyes blinking sleepily at him as Zack reaches for him.

“C’mere Cloudy skies.” Zack says. Hopelessly fond at the wrinkle of Cloud’s nose. The sleepy grumble as Zack hauls him up. Humming low and content as Cloud comes to him easy enough. Wincing just a little when once of Cloud’s bony elbows jams his ribs as the other curls atop him comfortably. Cloud’s face splints. Sharp and worried despite the lingering drowsiness.

“Too heavy?”

“Nah. You feel good, sunshine.” Zack replies. Happily burying his face in Cloud’s hair. Way softer than it has any right to be. Smells good too. Like himself, but also a hint of pine. Breathes him and revels in how easy it is after the past couple of days. “Missed being able to hold you.”

If the way Cloud settles against him—comfortable and content—is any indication, Zack’d put pretty good gil on Cloud missing this too. Hums and presses a kiss to Cloud’s hair through his mess of hair. Not that Zack’s got much room to talk. Not after a couple days of being a damn couch potato. He can feel the jitter of inactivity starting to eat away at him. But Cloud’s familiar weight pressing down on him eases it a lot. Specially when Cloud shoves up a little to tuck just under Zack’s chin.

“Glad you’re feeling better.” He says, the words a sweet, sleepy mumble against Zack’s throat. Not quite a kiss but sends a thrill buzzing through Zack’s veins. Like liquid sunlight.

“Me too.” Zack says, heavy with relief and warmth. Tucks his arm further around Cloud’s waist. Dips his fingers just under the hem of his shirt to feel soft, warm skin. Strokes the sharp angle of Cloud’s hip. “Thanks.”

“Didn’t do anything.” Cloud protests predictably. Zack just rolls his eyes. Fond, happy and exasperated all at once. Bad habit of Cloud’s. Downplaying his... _everything_.

He’s always done that, no matter what lifetime they’ve found themselves in.

Zack pushes the thought away as soon at surfaces. He’s honestly not sure if it’s fact or fiction. Sometimes it just... _feels_ like he’s known Cloud forever. Gotten to hold him, kiss him, keep him safe, always.

Whether that feelings real or not, doesn’t mean much to Zack. He just knows that it _is_ and that getting to share moments like this with Cloud are what really matter.

“That’s not true.” Zack chides, light and teasing as the gentle snowfall just outside the window. “You’re the best, Cloudy Sky.”

Cloud just tucks himself closer. Nuzzling deep into the curve of Zack’s neck. Sweet and shy and hiding because of it. Zack doesn’t mind. Just as long as Cloud knows he means it. Always means it. Because it’s nothing, but the truth.

They snuggle together until Angeal comes back. Rolling his eyes at them like he always does, but Zack knows he misses his own partner fiercely. Still, Angeal’d been the one to agree to host them so, he’s just gonna have to deal with Zack needing to cling to Cloud twenty-four seven. Especially now he’s getting over that damn cold.

“Hey there pup. Look like you’re finally feeling better.” Angeal says, voice quiet so he doesn’t bug Cloud. It’s pretty sweet though Zack can tell Cloud woke up the moment Angeal opened the door. But he’s still pretty shy around ‘new folk’ so Zack lets him keep up the charade until Angeal vanishes back upstairs.

“You sleep okay?” Zack asks right into Cloud’s hair. Dipping down to nuzzle at the cute curve of his ear. Catching it gently between his teeth and toying with him a little. Meant it when he said he’d missed being able to touch Cloud. To have him so close. 

Hell it’s not even really a ‘sex’ thing despite how damn near everyone always teases them. Zack’s just just touchy by nature. Besides, Cloud’s not super big into the whole ‘wet ‘n messy’ side of things. Sure they’ve definitely had their moments and tumbles in the sheets. But honestly, if Cloud said right now he never wanted it again, Zack’d be perfectly content just getting to hold Cloud in his arms. Getting to kiss his pressy face and make him turn that adorable red color showering him with compliments.

Cloud props himself up on Zack’s chest. Forearms crossed and _man_ he’s too fucking cute. Hair all mussed up with lines pressed into his one cheek where he’d been dozing against Zack’s shirt.

“Yeah. You really feelin’ better?”

“Ninety-nine percent.” Zack replies with a grin and a wink. Tugging Cloud’s shirt back down around his waist gently as Cloud stretches.Catches the sweet smile Cloud offers him at the gestures.

“Still not kissing you.” Cloud says, out of the blue and Zack blinks. Pouts. Whines even though he knows Cloud’s got a point. Really doesn’t want Cloud to deal with the cough from hell for a week like Zack’d had to. Honestly probably pushing it as it, spending so much time together.

Oh well. Zack’ll be more than happy to nurse Cloud back to health if he has to. Gotta make it up to Cloud for being so damn sweet and gentle with him the last while. Even if Zack’s been kinda a pest about it- okay more than kinda.

“That’s fine. I’ll just save ‘em all up for when I am. Then you’d better watch out. I could strike from anywhere.”

Zack waggles his fingers threateningly at Cloud and gets a pillow tossed in his face for his efforts. Cloud’s weight leaves him and Zack whines again, reaching out blind to try and snag him by the hand or shirt or something.

Misses by a mile. Cloud’s just too damn fast.

“Cloud.” Zack calls after him, drawing out the middle in a plaintive groan. Coughs just a little at the end of it.

“Water.” Cloud calls back already ducking into the kitchen.

Too damn sweet.

Zack finally pries himself outta the rest of his blanket cocoon. Ugh. He feels kinda gross. Camped out in the same clothes as yesterday and bundled up in his own sweat after trying to sweat the last of the fever out. A shower is definitely in order today.

Still, it feels great to actually be back on his feet again. Still kinda shaky from his lack of appetite and whatever. But compared to the last time he was out with a cold, he feels great.

Cloud comes back, one of their huge, plastic filled with ice water. Zack takes it from him with a grin and a cheery thanks. Sips at it happily and peering at Cloud’s face over the rim. Spots something there that wasn’t earlier.

 _Oh ho_ ~

Zack reaches up and brushes the lingering remnants of sugary crumbs from the corner of Cloud’s lips. Laughs at the color that lights up his cheeks. The way he ducks his head. Honestly he’s just glad Cloud’s feeling comfortable enough to help himself. Angeal always makes waaaay too many cookies for the two of them to eat.

Not to say they haven’t gotten close some years.

“Told ya he was a real good baker.” Zack says, voice a little soft because of the look flickering in Cloud’s. Not sheepishness, but something fond and a little sad. “You still up to showing me your mom’s recipe?”

“Mm.” Cloud nods after a moment. Eyes darting back to Zack, tracing over him. His cute little upturned nose wrinkling a bit. “You gonna shower?”

“Ouch. That bad huh?”

“Not great.” Cloud middle grounds and Zack rolls his eyes. Reaches up to ruffle Cloud’s hair fondly.

“Yeah, yeah I hear you.” Zack says around a grin. Waggling his eyebrows. “Wanna join me? We _did_ just snuggle after all.”

Cloud sighs and lets Zack tug him along to the bathroom. Swinging by his room to grab them both clean clothes and huge fluffy towels from the hall closet. Almost gets locked out of his own damn bathroom when Angeal comes out of his room. Leveling one of those truly impressive eyebrows at them both. A pointed look as he tips his head. Cloud bolts. Darting into the bathroom and just about slamming it in Zack’s face.

“Hey, Cloud!” Zack calls, totally affronted and glowering at his guardian. “Seriously man?”

“I’m going to pick up Genesis. Try not to make _too_ big a mess of the place.”

“Oh my god Angeal go away!” Zack groans. Batting a hand at him like he can get Angeal to shoo like the annoyance he is. Angeal just hums at him and wanders off.

Slowly.

Gods so, _so_ slowly.

With a sigh Zack raps on the bathroom door.

“He’s gone again Cloud. Can I come in now please.”

The door cracks open a moment later and Zack pushes his way in. Locks it more for Cloud’s sake than anything. Cloud’s shifting on his toes. Anxious and apologetic as he fidgets with his sleeves.

“S-sorry Zack.”

“Nah it’s cool. He’s just being an ass. C’mon. I seriously smell like the locker room. How the hell did you even stand me earlier.”

That at least has Cloud cracking a smile again. Zack returns it brightly and drags Cloud after into the shower. Gets his answer in the form of Cloud’s hands against him. His wrist, his shoulders, his head as Cloud soaks his hair.

Two taps. Every time.

_Love you too._


End file.
